Vaccine preventable communicable respiratory illnesses are major causes of morbidity and mortality in US[unreadable] children and adults represent a major challenge to public health and clinician providers. From a public health[unreadable] perspective challenges include assuring immunization, especially in groups where immunization is voluntary,[unreadable] surveillance for these pathogens, case and contact investigation, and the public health burden of antibiotic[unreadable] resistance associated with treatment of viral respiratory infections. From a clinician perspective, time[unreadable] pressures limit their attention to the public health considerations associated with the prevention and[unreadable] treatment of vaccine-preventable respiratory infections. Treating physicians may have difficulty locating and[unreadable] interpreting public health guidelines, and these guidelines often lack specificity for treatment and do not[unreadable] include local surveillance data. We believe that these problems are fundamentally related to communication[unreadable] between public health and clinician providers. The goal of this project is to align public health and clinical[unreadable] practice by taking advantage of information technology to make public health practice more efficient and[unreadable] effective and to advance appropriate clinical management with respect to immunization, diagnostic testing,[unreadable] and prescribing of antiviral and antimicrobial medications. This project will focus on vaccine-preventable or[unreadable] potentially preventable respiratory infections due to influenza, pertussis, Neiserria meningitidis,[unreadable] Streptococcus pneumoniae, and respiratory syncytial virus. The specific aims are: 1) Extend a system for[unreadable] email communication, distribution of surveillance reports, and retrieval of reference information to public[unreadable] health and clinician providers in Utah, 2) Measure the effect of electronic information exchange system on[unreadable] knowledge, awareness, efficiency, and communication on the part of clinicians and public health personnel,[unreadable] 3) Conduct a nested trial, randomly allocating urgent care centers and primary care clinics to receive[unreadable] surveillance reports for vaccine preventable respiratory illnesses with or without tailored clinical management[unreadable] recommendations, 4) Measure the effect of receiving surveillance reports coupled with tailored clinical[unreadable] recommendations on therapeutic management endpoints including antimicrobial and antiviral use and on[unreadable] secondary endpoints of immunization rates in targeted populations. The project will be referred to as the[unreadable] Information and New Technology Exchange for Rapid Action, Compliance, and Treatment (INTERACT).